Liars and Lovers
by Steering the Stars
Summary: KISS. OCD. New beginnings. Old endings. Ex Boyfriends. New Boyfriends. Mental Hospitals. Country Clubs. Identities. Secrets. Burglars. Mean girls. New Alphas. Drama. Cabins. Stories. Gummies. Vacations. Kisses. Jealousy. Red Hair. Hugs. Old Records. Preppy Outfits. Attacks. Police. Campfires. Screams. A small lie that keeps getting bigger and bigger.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day at KISS. Gray, rainy weather, strict teachers, and social drama.

Massie stared out the window, annoyed at the constant rain. She loved England, but this was not okay. Shopping in London was a disaster. The rain always leaked through her bags and into her clothes.

"Earth to Block!" an adorable voice whispered in her ear. It was James, her english crush. He had sandy blonde hair, that his friends liked to mess up, and hazel eyes. Every girl on campus coveted him, but Massie was sure she had him in the bag. In fact, she was going to make her claim on him official, by inviting him to Westchester, where she was having her fifteenth birthday.

"So, Block, how's the New York planning going?" he asked, putting his elbow on her desk, and looking into her eyes. Massie's heart almost jumped out of her chest. She had read in Seventeen, that gazing into eyes was a sure sign of love. They were in the lunch room, and James had decided to sit with her, against the wishes of his other admirers. They were waiting for Massie's other friends to arrive. She hadn't made a clique because the Pretty Committee was too hard to replace.

"Planning is hard, I don't know how I'll fit everything I own into three suitcases!" James shook his head slowly. He still didn't seem to grasp the fact that Massie was rich. He wasn't. He was at KISS on scholarship, like Kristen at OCD. Massie knew he was sensitive about not being wealthy, because he was so popular. A tall brunette ran from the lunch line to their table. She was Emmy Shah, the style columnist for the school magazine, and one of Massie's friends at KISS. Emmy was Indian, and had long, thick, black/brown hair that a lot of girls envied. Her style sense was impeccable. Today she was wearing a Brandy Melville, Nora dress. It was black, with small white flowers.

"Hey guys! Planning for your New York trip?"

"Obviously," James said, "Ms. America here is worrying about her suitcase shortage." Massie raised her eyebrow at the nickname, and shared a glance with Emmy. She took a bite of her salad, and stared out the window, thinking about the PC.

Most of her first days in England were spent worrying about Alicia. The new Alpha would have to gain the trust of a highschool, as well as manage the PC.

Another of her english friends arrived, interrupting her thoughts.

Jaine Harman was a really dark blonde. She always wore her hair in a high ponytail. WIth her constantly sarcastic look, and almost perfect looking features, Jaine was one of the most popular girls in school. When Massie came, Jaine had immediately recognized an alpha, and became her first friend. But, Jaine and Emmy were an unbreakable set of best friends, which left Massie without one.

"Hi!" Jaine said, starting to reapply her lipstick.

"So, now that we're all here," Massie said, "Let's talk about Katrina Kornbluth." All the girls rolled their eyes, making James laugh.

"What's so bad about Katrina?" he asked, even though he knew. Katrina was the biggest LBR at KISS.

"In science, she came up to me an asked me if I had a nose job!" said Jaine. The blonde always boasted not having been to a surgeon.

"She's just jealous, because she looks like..." Emmy started.

"An ugly thing I can't even describe." Massie finished, seeing a mental picture of Katrina in her head. She dressed like a hippie. She had artificial blonde hair, with red roots, a nose ring, and horrible acne. To top it all off, she _thought_ she was the most popular girl in school.

"She spilled paint on me in art class, told everyone my parents were divorced, and today, she said you were friends with some weird girl in a mental hospital, Mass!" Emmy ranted. The last comment caught both James and Massie's interest.

"Mental hospital?" Massie asked, very confused.

"Oh yeah," Jaine was excited to share gossip. "She just got a pen-pal assignment with a girl in your old school OCD."

"And?" the girls leaned in, egger for a gossip session.

"And, she did some research on OCD. I know because Mrs. O'Karma forced me to do research with her. Anyway, you know how if you see the word OCD in an article, they put it on when you search the word? Well, there was an article about a girl named Claire Lyons who was in a mental hospital for...I can't remember the reason. But I said, Massie probably was friends with another Claire. In her picture, this girl wore Keds!" Massie's skipped a beat. _Thud, thud, thud...thud._

**ooOOooOOoo**

"Mom!" Massie's yell echoed through the halls. "Mom!"

"Yes?" Kendra was sitting in the living room, watching the news.

Massie ran in, collapsing on the brown recliner. Their maid Lucille, brought her a iced mocha latte which Kendra had brought on her daily trip to Starbucks. Their living room as huge. It was technically the great room of a castle. Window doors surrounded the walls, giving the room a light, airy, feeling. White and brown leather couches, faced a huge fireplace. An even bigger flat-screen TV was mounted on the wall. The room opened up to the breakfast bar of the kitchen.

"Wait sweetie, before you tell me, remember, your father's having a dinner party. You can either stay, and talk to the guests, or avoid the living room for tonight. Maybe, invite a friend over?" Kendra asked. Massie mentally cursed herself. She had forgotten about the dinner party. But, she had more important things on her mind.

"Mom, Claire's in a MENTAL HOSPITAL!"

Kendra sighed. Long and sad.

"Massie, I know."

Massie couldn't believe it. One of her best friends. One of her betas was in trouble, and she wasn't informed.

"But, how?"

Her mother sighed again. All Massie could think about was Claire. Sweet, innocent, candy-loving, Keds wearing, Claire.

"Massie. A week ago, we received some news for Jay and Judi. Claire had a boyfriend, Cameron. At a freshman party, Claire had a little too much to drink. She was really wild. Her boyfriend apparently broke up with her for another girl, at the party, and she got very mad. She had drank way too much than she was supposed too, and attacked the girl, injuring her badly. Claire didn't know what she was doing. She also injured Cameron. The girl was knocked out, and was taken to the hospital. Eventually, the same happened to Claire. The police wanted Claire to be in rehab for a month, just to be safe. Everything was cleared up, and the hosts of the party spent some time in the police station. We thought the news would upset you, so we didn't tell you."

Massie couldn't process the information. There was only one thing she could do.

"Mom, thanks for telling me. I'm going to go face time my friends in Westchester."

**ooOOooOOoo**

Kristen was the first to respond.

"Well, you see, Claire was at this party and..."

"I know!" Massie yelled.

"Everyone at school is gossiping," Dylan said, "She totally ruined her rep." The rest of the PC agreed.

"We're thinking of kicking her out of the PC!" Alicia chimed in.

"What!" apparently, PC rules had changed. "How could you! It wasn't her fault. Who hosted the party, anyway?"

Her three friends all exchanged glances.

"What?"

"It was Derrick Herrington." Alicia finally said.

Massie shuddered at the stupidity of her ex. James was a total upgrade from him.

"Anyway Mass," Dylan said, "Cam was going to break up with Claire anyway." Even though they had never told their friend, the PC had thought, and betted gossip points, that Cam would break up with Claire before the new year. The formerly sweet Blairwood boy had become, well, a jerk. He was obsessed with soccer, missed his dates with Claire, dissed the PC in public, and spilled punch on Massie's Lois Vuitton handbag.

"Who did he ditch her for at the party? Please tell me that it wasn't Faux-Livia" Massie rolled her eyes at the mention of Alicia's ex beta, and plastic surgery addict.

"No, it was some one even worse." Alicia said, grinning.

"I don't even know!" Kristen excitedly said.

"It was Layne!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews!**

**Here's another chapter, because I **

"Come on James, pick up!" Massie was calling her friend to come over.

"Hello?" It was James.

"Hey babe," Massie disguised her voice, "It's Katrina. You wanna come over to my place?"

"Umm..." The line went dead. Massie laughed, then called back.

"Ha, ha, Mass, I knew it was you."

"How?"

"Your caller ID is recognizable!"

"Anyway, do you want to come over?"

"Sure. When?

"Can you come at six?"

I'll come at six-thirty. My sister has some school play that ends at six. Bye."

Massie and James's parents were family friends, so it was okay for him to pop in and out. This gave her an advantage over other girls. She went to the corner of her room, and started to pack. When she finally had lifted the heavy suitcase, she groaned, and tried to lift her sore arms.

She flopped onto her bed, and took a well deserved nap.

**ooOOooOOoo**

James was on the couch, playing Super Mario Bros, on the Wii. He was a master at the game, and even though her was in highschool, he still played it. Massie, on the other hand, hated it. Even if she had loved it, she had more important things on her mind. Cam broke up with Claire for Layne?

"He should be in a mental hospital!" she said out loud.

"What?" asked James. Massie laughed.

"I just found out that my friend, the one in the mental hospital's boyfriend, broke up with her for an LBR at my school."

"Well, she's in a mental hospital, Mass! I wouldn't want to date you if you were in one!" Massie's heart almost exploded with excitement. James realized what her had said, and grinned at her.

"So you would date me otherwise?" asked Massie, trying not to take things too fast. James flashed another grin at her, so she walked towards him.

"Yep." he answered, and at that moment, that magical moment, they both leaned in and kissed each other. Normally the first kiss was awkward, but this was the exact opposite. It felt as if they had kissed before, as if they had known each other for years. At last, they pulled apart, both smiling. James reached to a side table and grabbed a purple magic marker.

"So, I guess this means we're dating?" she asked, happily.

"Officially." replied James. He leaned in again uncapping the marker.

"What are you doing?"

"Just wait." He placed the tip of the marker on her forehead, and wrote something.

"Look in the mirror."

She couldn't make it out backwards.

"James's Girlfriend." he whispered in her ear. Smiling, she uncapped the marker and wrote, Massie's Boyfriend, on his forehead. All thoughts of Claire were forgotten.

**ooOOooOOoo**

"Massie! Time to leave for the airport!" yelled Kendra. Massie hugged Emmy and Jaine goodbye. Each of them gave her a present, which she promised to open on the long plane ride to JFK. Then, she walked out of her front door, meeting James by the car. Emmy and Jaine hadn't been surprised when the heard the news, saying it had only been a matter of time.

"Ready?" asked her boyfriend.

"Ready." she said, and squeezed his hand.

Kendra got in the car with them. She was also going back to Westchester with them. William would have gone, but he had pressing business in London. He was waving goodbye, with Emmy and Jaine. The driver started up the car. Massie Block was leaving her new life, and going back to the drama of her old one.

**ooOOooOOoo**

Sick wouldn't describe how Massie felt on the plane. She was very, very, sick. Thinking about being over an ocean made her even more sick. Kendra smiled at her.

"Aren't you just so excited?" she asked. Massie's only response was to turn green. She had been on many flights, and they all made her sick. When she got her own private jet, she wanted to fix that. James was sitting in the seat in front of her, and he asked her to play scrabble with him, on their seats personal TV's. Sick, and board to death, Massie agreed. She lost. She lost again. And again. And again. And again. And again. Then James fell asleep. Massie couldn't, and there was nothing else to do, so she played against the computer. She lost. She lost again. And again. And again. Then it was a tie. Then she lost again. Then a tie. Light streamed through the windows, everyone was just starting to wake up. Massie was addicted. She lost again. It was a tie. A tie.

"Attention ladies and gentlemen, we will be arriving at John F. Kennedy International airport in about ten minutes. Please put your seat belts on, and your tray tables up."

Massie didn't stop. A tie. She lost. A tie. A tie. A tie. She won! She won again! And again! And was almost going to win again, when the screen shut off. They had arrived.

**ooOOooOOoo**

Customs and Immigration had been long and boring. But, finally Massie, James, and Kendra got into a car that was going to take them to the Lyons's house, where they would stay. Claire wouldn't be there though, for obvious Lyons's had let James stay with them too, and he would share a room with Todd. Massie laughed.

"What's so funny?" Todd's new roommate asked.

"You."

He rolled his eyes, playfully. James was really the perfect boyfriend. He was caring, funny, and he would never cheat. The last one she didn't know for sure, but it was assumable. After all, James wasn't only her boyfriend, he was also her family friend.

Massie's phone rang, and she searched through her vintage chloé bag. It was on it's last ring when she finally picked it up. So, she didn't care it said, Unknown Caller.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Massie, this is Claire. I know you're probably weirded out by me and where I am. I'm calling from the hospital's phone." Claire sounded like she had been crying.

"Claire? What's happening to you?"

"The PC ditched me, Mass! I made a mistake, and they ditched me!"

"What? They ditched you? What? When? Why?" she couldn't believe it! Had the PC only kept Claire in, because she was their alpha's friend?

"They ditched me after the party, but I think it was just an excuse. Alicia had been acting really b*tchy to me, after you left, and she's made me a social outcast. You should see some of the text's I've gotten!"

"What text's?"

"One from Layne said-" Massie's phone turned off.

"We're here!" Kendra said, cheerfully. Sighing, Massie got out of the car, to greet Jay and Judi.

"How's Claire?" Kendra asked. The Lyons's smiled, but didn't say anything. They looked sad. Normally Massie would try and find out more about it, but she was too tired. The moment she got to Claire's room, she fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, Vicky here :)**

**I just wanted to tell you about something that's been brought to my attention today. Ashlee (*hacked into* cookies n' creme) has been posting a story (bitches of Westchester) that has been flaming amazing writers on this fandom, who have been very nice and supportive to me. She is posting, because of reviews you are giving her. If you want it to stop, please don't review on her story. Don't read _or_ review it, if you want to show support for the writers she has flamed. If you are going to do this, post it in your review to my story, or just don't review hers. **

**Thanks, and here's another chapter, dedicated to the writers who have gotten flamed by her.**

It was midnight. Massie was awake, and decided to get a midnight snack. The floorboards creaked as she entered the Lyons's small, yet cozy, kitchen. The fridge light turned on when she opened it. Inside, were a variety of chocolate puddings and icecream. The only healthy thing was a lone bag of carrots. Sighing, she pulled them out. Carrots weren't her favorite food. She would have preferred one of Inez's homemade cereal bars, with organic cranberry's.

The floorboards creaked again, but Massie hadn't moved an inch. Light spilled through the kitchen, making her heart jump. Was Todd or James going to scare her? When nothing jumped out at her, she started to feel really scared, and hid behind the kitchen table. The creaks got louder, and closer. _Creak, creak, creak..._ Massie's heart beat got louder, and faster. A shadow fell across the room, and she covered her mouth. It was too tall for any of the Lyons's, and too oversized for James. The shadow grew larger as it got near her, and she could make out, the person was definitely over weight. The small beam of a flashlight searched the room, and Massie ducked down. It was a burglar. His face was shadowed, but she could make out a gray beard on the man's cheeks. Then he turned away, towards the cabinet, where the Lyons's kept their electronics. Massie took out her phone from her sweatshirt pocket, and dialed 911. She couldn't speak, and she hoped the call would be enough to tell the police her location. Just when she was about to press call, another figure entered the room, moving right towards her hiding place. The brunette froze in shock and fear. The person moved closer, and closer, and closer, and,

"Massie?" The second burglar flicked on a light, and took off her hat. Blonde hair spilled out, and Massie found herself looking into a familiar pair of blue eyes.

"Claire?" Her friend nodded, and held a finger to her lips. Then she beckoned Massie, and her associate outside. Massie followed, not knowing what else to do. Her heart was still beating fast from the shock. The cold night air calmed her senses, and she was able to focus on the situation at hand. Claire closed the door.

"Massie!" The two girls bear hugged. It felt good to see her old friend. Claire's partner in crime walked up to her.

"Sorry for the shock, I'm Caleb." He looked in his late fifties, with gray hair, and wrinkles near his eyes.

"Caleb was in the hospital with me," Claire started, breathlessly, "and he agreed to help me break out." The news shocked Massie, even more than the intrusion had. Claire Lyons, breaking out of a mental hospital? If someone had told her the same thing in sixth grade, she would have sent _them_ to a mental hospital.

"But...but why?" Claire sighed.

"You may want to sit down. This is going to be a long story." The alpha willingly sat down on the front steps, ignoring the wetness.

"Well, you know Cam broke up with me for Layne, and I had too much to drink. But, you don't know, she attacked me first! When she found out Cam hadn't broken up with me, she got annoyed, and had him tell me on the spot. When I failed to accept it, she jumped me. Yes, jumped me. Cam was trying to break us apart, and I started to fight back. Someone called the police, and by accident, I knocked Layne out. Then, the police had to knock me out. They put me in a mental hospital for, quote on quote, injuring another human, and drinking irresponsibly. It was Derrick's fault he had alcohol in the first place, but the chief of police knows his dad. To top it off, the people in the hospital were so unkind, and I wanted to see you. Then I met Caleb. He got in the hospital for running around his home town, screaming. Anyway, we both wanted to get out, so we organized an escape plan. And here we are."

Massie couldn't believe what she was hearing. It seemed like life in Westchester had gotten stranger since she had left. Claire had changed so much, and so had the PC. She wasn't sure she could keep up with the changes. Finally, she turned to Claire.

"So, what now?" It was a question that had been on her lips ever since Kendra had told her the news. Claire waved at Caleb, and he walked to his car, and took off.

"Are you worried about him?" asked Massie.

"Nah, he'll survive," the blonde replied, "But you need to hide me. I mean, my parents will let me stay, but I can't go to OCD. That's where you come in. I have to be in hiding, with a wig and all that. You have to introduce me as your english friend. Then, we'll take down the new alpha together."

Massie was confused. Did she mean Alicia? Yes, her old beta had been mean to Claire, but why would Claire want to take her down? She voiced her questions to her friend.

Claire laughed.

"Oh, Mass. The new alpha isn't Alicia, it's Layne!"

**ooOOooOOoo**

The Lyons's were shocked. They actually considered sending Claire back to the hospital! In the end, they wrote to the hospital, telling them Claire was a changed girl, and it was fine to have her home. Kendra though, was still a little wary. She couldn't grasp the fact that Claire had broken out of the hospital, with some crazy guy. Massie, on the other hand, understood why Claire had to do it. The brunette couldn't grasp the fact, that Layne was the new alpha of OCD. It didn't make any sense! Layne had been a total LBR! Massie was looking forward to seeing how Layne had changed, and taking her down. All she had to do, was work on hiding Claire's identity. This would help the former PC member become more popular with her ex-friends. James, Todd, Massie, and Claire, were now all in Claire's room, helping with her transformation.

"In London, we say may, instead of can. Also, don't roll your R's. Most british people don't. For example, say huh-ree instead of hurry." James was showing Claire how to speak with a british accent.

"Also, pronounce u, with the ew sound." added Massie.

Claire sighed dramatically. Massie turned away. She had to pick out Claire's new look, and leave the accent to James. Since the normal Claire wasn't very preppy, she decided that the "british friend" had to be. Finally, she found an outfit that she liked, using mostly her clothes, of course. A short, but not too short, blue skirt, with a white plaid design; a white blouse, and a shrunken, gray, boyfriend blazer. Gray channel flats completed the outfit. It was so good, Emmy would have put it in her fashion article.

"Massie, how should I act?" Claire asked, eying her outfit warily.

"British." answered Todd, earning a glare from James.

"Be Classy," she answered, "Be polite, don't be a snob, but be confident. Stand tall, hold your head high... your an actress Claire. If any one can do it, you can." Clare nodded, happily.

"What should her name be?" asked Todd. James raised a finger.

"I want to do this...I can feel it...Millie Davis." Massie groaned.

"Davis is fine, but Millie?"

"That, is my grandmother's name. I am very offended." answered James, in mock anger.

"No...how 'bout, Christina Davis?" Claire asked. They all agreed.

"Well, Christina Davis, welcome to Westchester, New York." Massie smiled. This was going to be very fun.


End file.
